Lei
by Lei's fan
Summary: Lei realizes,not only his father is after him,Dr.B.,Heihachi,and Dr.Abel is too,but why.has othe Tekken charaters as well.rated due to very bloody violent themes.
1. Bios

Cast:  
Leo-a child version of Lei he has black hair,in a short ponytail like in Lei's T2 hair style brown eyes13 Lei's bro

Lea-looks a lot like Ling she has blak hair in pigtails with brown eyes7 Lei's sis

Llyod-looks a lot like Lei,but he has one brown eye,one green eye,a long scar throgh his green eye,his hair is white 75 Lei's dad

Lei-Lei:Heihachi's sister,dark brown hair,brown eyes and a very pale skin,but beautiful 75 Lei's mom


	2. Ambushed

Disclamer:I don't own tekken 

Chapter 5Amushed

(Lei is walking on the sidewalk to his mother's grave and leaves a flower every night)  
Lei:Mom,why did he even killed you after I was born,WHY! (SOBS) I knew I should've killed him when IIII(SOBS) was old enough(CRIES)  
(Suddenly a familer lookinggirl walks where Lei is )  
Lea:don't you cry Lei it wasn't your falt it was the person who killed her,your  
Lei:don't say it Lea

Leo:look on the bright side your gift is strong enough to kill him but it is not nice (this is my fic)  
Lei:what gift?  
Lea:the person who killed you

Lei:I didn't die,do you mean almost

Leo:yes

Lei:I've should've used it on Kazuya,Devil Jin,and Jinpachi

Leo:Rrrrrrrrrrrrright

a voice:I've been waiting for this day,son

Lei:MURDERER!WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER AND YOU LOVED HER!  
Llyod:I did not kill her

Lei:WHAT!YOU ABANDONED ME AT THE JUNKYARD ALONE!YOU PEST!  
Leo:oooooooooh Lei has Aprox.70 excamation points on you dad

Lea:Dad,why

Llyod:I HATED YOU LEI

Lei:YOU'RE DEAD DAD!  
(Lei tries to atack his father,but gets stabbed in chest)  
Lei:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Lei-Fei:you're next Leo and Lea(stabs Leo and Lea)  
Leo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo!  
Llyod:YES!I destroyed the Wulong bloodline Haaahahahhahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
flashback

Llyod:Yes Lei die Yes (shoots Lei with his smg,making Lei look like a swish cheese with a puddle of blood)  
end flashback

Llyod:oh no what have I done(walks back to his kids)sorry kids I was such a cruel daddy I will make it up to you kids someday(runs to the hospital)

In the next chapter It'll involve betrayal,unfortunate rescue,cruel things to Leo,and unwanted guests

* * *

I know its short I'll update more soon 


	3. Oh It was just a dream

CHAPTER 2

at Lei's house

Lei:ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH! hmmmm it was a dream,but I dunno what It means

Lea:What happened? it was just a dream

Leo:HUH?It seemed so real

Lei-Lei:I was dead in it

Lei:wait a second what was your dream about

Lea:dad betrayed us

Leo:hey my dream was about that too

Lei-Lei:Hey that was mine

Lei:yeah It was bloody

Lei-Lei:it just might be a message from Hsein-Ko

Lei:hmmmm just might be

(everyone walks downstairs)

Heihachi:good morning sis

Lei-Lei:what are you guys doing here

Heihachi:we wanted to see how you guys are doing

Lei-Lei:I have a feeling It is a trick

Dude in black suit:madame can I see your eldest son

Lei-Lei: ...

Lei:do you mean me

Guy in black suit:yes

Dude:we need to draw in your blood

Lei:why

Guy:because

Dude:we

Guy:need

Dude:to

Guy:make

Dude:sure

Guy:are

Dude:you

Guy:are

Dude:not

Guy:sick

Lei:please don't talk like aliens

Dude:sorry

Lei:good I'm ready

(Dude has a needle machine that draws in blood it sucks up Lei's blood in to a tube)

Guy:we will tell you about the problem If we see one

Dude:that boy is sick

Leo:no I am not

Dude he has a new and contaigius illness

Lei-Lei:go with them

Leo:okay momma

(Leo walks out of the door with Heihachi and his folks)

in the Marshal China

Lei:sir I would like some tea and Yushinga noodles,please

Lea:a hamburger and fries,please

Lei-Lei:chilli,sir

Law:okay,coming up

(Lei's cell phone rings)

Lei:Hello,yes,7,7,7,7,8,9,Marshal China.(turns around to see Jun,Jin,and Kazuya)well I'll wait for you.bye

Lei-Lei:who was that

Lei:Jun

Lei-Lei:what did he want

Lei:to eat with us

Lei-Lei:okay

Kazuya:Lei I need to tell you that your son is kiddnapped

Lei:I don't have a son

Kazuya:whoever he is...is being performed in the cloning machine

Lei:Leo...I've gotta save Leo

Kazuya:go ahead and save him

Lei:(nods)I'll go

in Dr.Abel's Lab

Heihachi:Bwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Leo:you wont get away with this,you old fart

Heiachi:now that I have Lei's blood I will clone you and you will be my pet

Leo:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr my big brother is gonna kick your butt,you STUPID TURD

Heihachi:Let's just do the cloning right now

Leo:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO,you can't

Heihachi:yes I can

Leo:cannot

Heihachi:can too

Leo:not

Heihachi:I can

Leo:Notum

Heihachi:uhum

Dr.Abel:do you want me to order Bryan to capture Lei

Heihachi:yes

all but Leo:Mauhahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

somewhre on the side walk

Ling:Panda said Kuma told her that Bryan Fury is after you.

Panda:Roar!

Ling:Panda says DUCK!

(It was too late Lei Wulong was tranquilized)

Lei:ahhhhh good night mommy

Bryan talking into his walkie-talkie:Sir He was easily tranquilized

(some unkown object shaped like Lei jumped off the roof and landing on top of Fury reavealed some one who looks like Lei but his face had a long scar on him.It was Lei's father)

Llyod:STAY AWAY FROM MY SON HE'S MY KILL!(rips Fury in half causing him to explode)

Ling Mr.Wu(Llyod slaps Ling) Waaaaaa I want my mommy

(Llyod pick up Lei and takes Lei's car and drives off to some where unkown)

Llyod:Cry Baby

Preveiw of next chapter

Lei:wha  
Llyod:SHUT UP!  
Lei:d  
Llyod:I SAID SHUTUP  
Lei:_Sheesh what the heck is his problem_

Llyod:good boy,but this is your punishment for loking like me

Preview finished


End file.
